My Sanctuary
by ShinoAburame23
Summary: I have altered the scene of when Riku turned back to normal! Instead, after he turns back to normal....he doesn't wake up! MWAHAHAHA! I suck at these so....just R&R! thankie bunnies! grins rating might go up l8er
1. Sleeping Angel from the Darkness

Part 1: Sleeping Angel from the Darkness

"Ansem, please don't do it! This isn't worth it!" Mickey pleaded but the man only chuckled and looked at his friend with sadness in his eyes. He looked down as if in thought, his hands still gripping the machine, but then he looked back up.

"My dear friend, please forgive me. But this is what my heart is telling me what is right. So don't try and stop me. Riku, you know what do, right?" Ansem (the Wise) said, as he looked the man who was called Riku. He nodded and closed his eyes. The machine started to erupt and Sora went to go save him but Riku grabbed him before he could go any further. Then it exploded in a white light blinding all those who were near. Everyone collapsed to the ground. Sora looked up from where he was once the light had cleared up and saw both the machine and Ansem were gone. He held his head down in depression but then looked over at everyone else. Kairi was getting help from Axel, who was released, from his Organization prison thanks to Sora and his friends. Donald and Goofy were assisting the King from upon the ground. Then his eyes landed on what was supposed to be Riku. He was laying face down and wasn't moving the keyblade wielder got up and dashed towards the boy. Sora kneeled and took Riku into his arms turning him over. His deep blue eyes scanned over the body and noticed the blind fold on him, his fingers carefully took it off and his eyes were closed.

"Riku, wake up. Come on man, this isn't funny! We can play games later when we get home to the Destiny Islands. Come on Riku, please open your eyes!" Sora begged and pleaded for his friend to get up but no movement was made. Sora placed his head to Riku's chest, but there was no heartbeat and no breathing. Sora reached into his pocket and took out a Hi-potion then spilled it over Riku, but no reaction. He used numerous potions, elixirs, and items, but nothing. He laid Riku down and threw his hand in the air making the Oblivion keyblade appear.

"CURAGA!" Sora screamed as he pointed the blade at Riku shrouding him in a bright light, but nothing happened. He remained still and deathly silent, like…

"…a corpse. That what he has become because of me! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE FOR HIM! BUT I WASN'T! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Sora yelled as he fell to his knees and punched the ground. Kairi walked over to him and placed a gentle hand over his shoulder.

"Sora, it's not your fault. You've done all you can and…I think that there is no hope for him now. I'm sorry Sora, but this is the end for Riku." Kairi said as she straightened up trying to hold back her tears, but then she was enveloped in an embrace by Axel and it was then she cried. Mickey walked over to the unmoving body and placed his keyblade where Riku's heart would be then closed his eyes. Sora watched in fascination as a voice began to echo throughout the Altar of Naught.

"Hello? Can anyone hear me? Sora? Sora if you can hear me please help me! I don't know where to go or what to do! All in know it's very dark and I'm…scared." It then ended and Sora was in shock for that was Riku who was talking, rather crying for help.

"Riku is alive, but in a state of sleep. Once we get Xemnas taken care of we'll get Riku some help. Kairi, we're gonna have to ask you to stay and watch over Riku. Axel, you'll come with us for she has a keyblade of her own, right princess?" Mickey asked looked at the girl, she nodded and took out. It was gold with flowers of random colors and shined in the light from Kingdom Hearts. Mickey nodded in approval and started heading towards the door that stood before them. Sora hovered his head above Riku's and placed a light kiss to the boys' cheek. Kairi smiled knowingly, ever since she had gone to the Destiny Islands Riku and Sora had been together forever. It was obvious to her one day one of them would fall for the other.

"I'll be back for you later Riku and when I do come back…I'm never leaving your side again. I promise. Kairi, please look after him." Sora stated with a sad tone almost pleading. Kairi nodded and then hugged the boy she called her friend. Then he waved goodbye to her as he ran to catch up with the others.

"Don't worry Riku, I'm gonna take good care of you and then when Sora comes back he'll take care of you. He loves you, but he just don't show it yet, but it is there." Kairi whispered to her sleeping companion as she brushed back some of the hair covering his eyes. She wondered what color they would be when he opened them. They say that as you get older your eyes change to another color, as she had storm blue eyes now and Sora had cobalt. Before disappearing from the Destiny Islands Riku had aqua-green eyes and now they were probably a different color.

"Sora, Axel, Roxas, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy…please come back safely." Kairi whispered to herself and inside herself she could feel Namine trying to soothe her conscious.

Change Scene

They had all made it inside and before them stood a giant mechanical robot, it looked like a heartless but at the same time a nobody, but you couldn't tell. Sora glared the thing down and then charged ahead as if already knowing what to do. Axel soon followed his friend and then the others made quick haste. Who knew what would happen, but all they did know is that they had to destroy this thing in order to get to Xemnas.

Sora's final thoughts before battle were exactly as stated: Riku and Kairi, I will come back. But if I am to fail and fall to my death, please continue on. Roxas, I hope you can hear me because right now…I need you and everyone else.

End part 1


	2. Why Me, Why Us?

Last time: Everyone discovers that Riku is in a coma and trying to find Sora within his mind. Kairi is left to watch over the prone boy while her friends go off and battle Xemnas

Part 2

Sora fell to the ground with a thud. He looked around with blurred vision and could only make out a few figures attacking something. He shook his head and he saw more clearly then used a tent everyone. He then charged forward and Donald leaped onto his shoulders casting his wand into the air making rockets appear and started shooting them at the robot. Then after firing about five or eight shots a sudden explosion erupted sending thousands of rockets towards the mechanic thing. The last of its limbs fell and then body collapsed to the ground. Sora got down on one knee and sighed sadly, for he could only hope this would be worth it.

"Sora, you alright?" Axel asked as he lifted the boy up from his position. The brunette nodded and shook off all his exhaustion. Mickey looked forward and saw a figure standing on top of the robotic destroyer, then let a gasp loose as he realized it was Xemnas.

"Look over there!" Mickey yelled to everyone and heads turned. Sora gasped and then growled. He walked until everyone was behind him and Xemnas noticed him.

"XEMNAS! YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO RIKU!" Sora yelled then charged forward but was warped into the air by the said man and then placed into a bubble.

"Silence you fool! Riku deserved what he got and now that he is out of the picture, I think it's time you went back down for another year nap!" Xemnas yelled, but before he could do anything something slapped his hands making them bleed. He looked up and saw Riku awake and moving but leaning on Kairi for support.

"You…leave…. Sora alone!" Riku shouted hoarsely but Xemnas only laughed at the boy and made him vanish but reappear into his arms. Riku looked scared with his light blue eyes threatening green wide in fear.

"You know Riku, you may be feisty but you're very pretty to look at. Probably more fun to play with I'll bet. I think we'll have to find out before I put you into another sleep spell, right Sora?" Xemnas said with a smirk but only received a growl from the keyblade master. He grinned evilly and then started to laugh hysterically to the heavens above. Sora only growled and bared his teeth angrily and almost predatorily. He felt that Riku was his and no one else's so he should be taking back what is his and 'claim' it.

"HEARTLESS! COME FORTH AND VANQUISH THESE FOOLS!" Xemnas shouted before starting to vanish. Sora gasped and started to charge forward, keyblade ready…but only ready to kill. Sora would draw blood and kill anyone that stood in his way of taking Riku back.

"Sora…please…help…don't…let him...take…me away…again...SORA!" Riku screamed before he vanished with Xemnas. Sora jumped to grasp what was left of Riku but to no avail. He was gone and now the blader had no idea what to do or where to find him

"Sora, are you gonna be ok?" Axel asked as he held Kairi close to his side comfortingly. Sora didn't move but when he finally did the only noise to come out of his throat was a scream to the heavens and tears spill to the ground.

"How much more pain do I have to go through to keep him with me? How much longer do I have to keep searching for him? And for the love of God, why does he keep being stolen from me? WHY!" Sora yelled as tears trekked down his cheeks to the ground forming small puddles. Nobody said anything to the distressed boy until they could find the right words, for even the king was at a loss for sympathy. It was silent and it remained that way for a while, but then again it was better staying silent then saying something without even thinking about the consequences of the listener.

Change Scene

Xemnas grinned as he watched the boy chained to the bed writhe pathetically as he tried to escape. But the more he struggled the more painful everything would be later on, but Riku was NOT aware of that.

"Riku, you don't know how innocent you look lying there helpless. I bet you wish Sora was here to save you am I right? I am aren't I? Well, I thought as much but he's not here! I am and now you are my slave for certain…reasons shall we say." Xemnas said as he licked the boys' cheek causing him to shiver in shock and fear. The Organization leader grinned and started stripping Riku of his dignity, or generally his clothes. His body was littered with some random scars from the past battle he had fought to find Sora and free him from his sleeping prison. Xemnas removed his robe and clothes revealing a muscular body unseen with the layers of clothes and robes the only scar was on his back but it was slowly fading. He then hovered above Riku who was now whimpering in complete fear begging for him not to hurt him. But it was to late for that now, Riku felt something poking his untouched entrance and he begged for his life.

"Now Riku, if you don't move or whine to much…then maybe it feel good!" Xemnas said with a sinister smile on his face. He then plunged himself into Riku who in turn let out a scream of pain and agony. Xemnas continued on thrusting in and out of the young boy who wouldn't keep his mouth shut for one minute.

" Oh yes Riku, you're so tight and you feel so good!" Xemnas said with a grunt as he finally released his seed into Riku's young body. He got up and cleaned himself up before redressing. He then dressed Riku back into his now torn clothes.

"Now that I have gotten what I want, I'll let you go back to your friends. But before I do that…listen to my voice young one. Once I snap my fingers you'll fall asleep until Sora finally gets the courage to actually kiss you." Xemnas said as he snapped his fingers causing Riku to fall asleep. He then grabbed the boy and reappeared where he had left everyone. He tossed Riku to Sora who caught the boy easily.

"He won't awaken until you find the cure. But I highly doubt you'd know it fools. But heed this warning, I will not let you all off so easily! I SHALL RETURN!" Xemnas said as he vanished once more. Sora growled but then looked back down at the boy in his arms. He looked pale and felt smaller for some reason, but he didn't know why. He kissed Riku's cheek once more before lifting himself from the ground with Riku still in his arms.

end part 2


End file.
